ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ToaCodyNuva
Cards Erm... Sorry to bother you about this (and for the possibly broken english), but don't you think both Redemption Steamer and Damnation Train are too strong for their rank and Summoning requirement? Not only in terms of ATK/DEF, but also because of their effects. Is it because of their rarity in your booster pack? And could you please tell me who's the artist behind Damnation Train's artwork? Found it pretty cool. e.e Empadakamikaze (talk) 04:25, February 9, 2014 (UTC)Empadakamikaze :I don't remember the artist since I was only interested in the image, but I know I it on Photobucket. As for the setups, that has come from my attempting to build and use a deck of almost all RRS cards on Duel Portal (an in-development site for submitting and playing with card ideas) and finding it very difficult to stay in duels much less win. The Ranks reflect the Levels of the monsters I've been most likely to get out onto the field. ToaCodyNuva (talk) 12:08, 2/9/2014 12:08, February 9, 2014 (UTC) I've always wondered if there was something like that site. Thanks for linking it, I may try it when I have the patience to install silverlight. You could lower their stats a little and add an effect for they to gain more when they have a "Steamer"/"Train" Xyz Material or something like that. Also, why do you limit your cards so much? Since most of their effects are limited so that they would only be actually useful in a dedicated deck, I don't see the point in it, also it would be making things harder for you. Empadakamikaze (talk) 17:58, February 9, 2014 (UTC)Empadakamikaze :I admit that I only got back into Yu-Gi-Oh! a few months ago after a 4 year hiatus, so I've had to catch up on a lot of developments that arose during the interim. Also, the only thing I've really had to run off of are my own ideas; I am quite literally throwing ideas at the wall and seeing what sticks. The real issue is that without specific feedback and suggestions (which I have actually received rather little of, and what I have has completely changed things), I have to rely on my own mind to follow through with creating ideas, which can take a long time when I hit a wall. "Western Steamer" and "Train Conductor", two of what are supposed to be some of the better cards of the set, actually took weeks of pondering before I got the ideas for these effects. --ToaCodyNuva (talk) 18:52, 2/9/2014 18:52, February 9, 2014 (UTC) I know how it's like; in the past years, I've "stopped" and resumed playing a dozen times. I have the exact same problem as you with ideas for my effects, and I'm always changing then, even after uploading. "Western Steamer" and "Train Conductor" are good cards, but they have no real purpose outside of a dedicated deck, and, considering what you said to me about having trouble playing with this deck, they don't seem overpowered or broken, so I think there's no reason to limit them like that. If you want any (more) feedback, I'd be glad to give you; you just have to ask. Empadakamikaze (talk) 20:21, February 9, 2014 (UTC)Empadakamikaze :I'll never turn down feedback. And I'd like to note that most of the difficulty playing with these cards comes less from the "limit" you mentioned and more from just how gimmick-heavy most of the other players' cards are. The one person I am really able to go toe-to-toe with is Shiosai Ike because his deck is just focused around straight-up combat, which I can say my cards fall under too.--ToaCodyNuva (talk) 23:15, 2/9/2014 23:15, February 9, 2014 (UTC)